If you're happy, I'm happy
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Clare and Eli are best friends, but what will happen when Eli gets a new girlfriend? Will Clare be able to handle it? How will she hide her feelings? Considering the fact that Eli has no idea how she really feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will probably be a two or three shot! The idea popped up in my head today and I thought I'd get it out. Please review and let me know what you think! I love reviews!**

Eli's POV

I walked into Miss Dawes class, a little overly excited. But I had a good reason. I couldn't wait to tell Adam what had just happened. I thought I was gonna die in anticipation as I waited for him to walk through the door and take his seat. `

"Hey bro" Adam said while finally walking in and sitting in his usual seat next to me. He noticed that I hadn't responded to him yet, and shot a look in my direction. I was sitting there smirking at him, waiting for him to ask me what my problem was.

"Uh, what's wrong with you? You look like you just won the lottery or something. And wipe that creepy smirk off your face, you look like a creeper."

"Wow, thanks Adam, I always knew I could count on you when I needed a great compliment" I said, whilst rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, are you gonna tell me why you have that creepy look on your face or not?"

"Well my dear friend, you are now looking at the new boyfriend of Sarah Jax."

"What? No way! You guys are dating? When did this happen? That girl is smokin!"

I slightly chuckled at Adams outburst and gave him another one of my famous smirks. Life was good. "About ten minutes ago, in the hallway by my locker, she just came up to me, told me I was sexy, and the next thing I knew we were in a full blown make out session. And dude I know she's smokin, everyone knows that. I have a date with her tonight at The Dot"

"Wow, I can't believe you get to date Sarah Jax. But you better watch out. Clare's gonna be pretty upset."

"And why would Clare be upset?"

"Because everyone knows that she's like totally in love with you Eli, It's gonna break her heart once she finds out your going with Sarah"

"What are you talking about man? Clare's not gonna be upset. I dont even think she would care. You and I both know, including Clare, that her and I are only friends. There's no way that Clare would ever be in love with me."

"Whatever you say dude, but I'll try not to say I told you so, when Clare doesn't want to be your friend anymore because you broke her heart."

"Shut up Adam, Clare and I are always gonna be friends, nothing could change that. She's not going to care either way If I get a girlfriend or not, just like I wouldn't care if she got a boyfriend."

"Shh, here comes Sarah" Adam said while turning around in his seat and facing the black board.

"Hey babe" Sarah said to me, while walking in and pecking me on the lips. I smiled back at her and said "Hey"

"I can't wait for our date tonight Eli, it's going to be great" she said while sitting down in her seat.

Seconds later, Clare came walking in holding her books close to her chest and smiling. "Morning Eli, morning Adam" she smiled, while taking her seat behind Adam.

"Morning Clare, you look perkier today, whats got you so happy?" I asked while smirking at her.

"Nothing much, can I not be happy to see my best friend?" She asked.

I smirked at her again before saying "I am pretty awesome. I can see why you would be so happy with me in your presence"

"Could you be any more smug?"

"Absolutely" I flashed her another quick smirk, and winked at her before turning in my seat to face the front as Miss Dawes walked through the door.

"Good morning class! I have a new assignment for you today, and good news, it requires you having a partner. Today you get to pick your partners, I think you can handle that much on your own. But if there is any problems, I will be forced to pick partners for you. And I really don't want to have to do that. You're in highschool people, let's try to be civil!"

Clare's POV

I was just about to ask Eli if he wanted to be my partner when Sarah Jax cut me off. "So Eli, your going to be my partner right?" She asked while standing next to him and rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "Of course" I heard him say while he smirked at her. He's only supposed to smirk like that for me!

"Uh, Eli, I thought we were going to be partners? We always are. You're gonna be partners with Sarah?"

"Why wouldn't he be partners with his girlfriend?" Sarah asked in a cocky tone. I never liked Sarah. I know what she hides under that designer clothed exterior of hers. She's a coniving, condescending witch, who will say anything, and do anything, and play guys, just to get what she wants.

"You guys are dating?" I asked, a pang of jealousy erupting within the depths of my heart. Even though Eli and I are best friends, I'm completely in love with him. He doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him any time soon. It would ruin our friendship. Plus, I know that Eli doesn't like me like that, and there is no way he ever would.

"Uh, duh, didn't I just say that?" Sarah said while rolling her eyes at me, acting as if I was the most disgusting creature to ever walk planet earth.

"Sorry Clare, um maybe we can partner up again next time" Eli said to me.

"Oh um, ok, I'll just go work with Adam"

The next fifteen minutes were torture. As much as I didn't want to, I had to keep torturing myself further by glancing over in Eli's and Sarah's direction every few minutes. One time, Eli caught me looking and he gave a half hearted smile. I think he just felt bad about ditching me. They were a little to close for my liking. Sarah was practically sitting in his lap, and rubbing up against him every chance she got. And you know what the worse part was? He was letting her! It's like he didn't even care!

"Clare, are you okay?" Adam asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you keep glaring daggers at Eli and Sarah"

"What? That's ridiculous Adam, I'm doing no such thing"

"C'mon Clare, you don't have to hide it from me. I already know that you're in love with Eli"

"W-What? Who told you that I was in l-love w-with Eli?"

"Clare, no one had to tell me, your facial expressions, and the happy aura you give off while your around him, give it away. I've known for a while"

"Ugh, I can't believe I was stupid enough to make it that obvious. Please don't tell him Adam, it would ruin our friendship, and I dont need that"

"Don't worry Clare, I wont tell Eli how in love with him you are"

"It's not funny Adam!" I said while covering my face with my hands in shame.

"I'm sorry Clare, but it was a little funny"

"I'm glad that my lack of a love life with my best friend amuses you"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I'm just a little upset thats all"

"Well what are you going to do? Your going to see them together every day Clare, you guys are in all of the same classes unfortunately"

"Ugh, I hadn't thought about that yet. Maybe I can just switch out of all my classes"

"Clare you know you're still going to see them together all the time, you can't exactly avoid them, Eli is your best friend"

"I can try" I stated, while giving one last look to Eli before I put my head down and continued to work on our assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! My best friend has been staying at my house for the past week, and we have been hanging out with a few of our other friends. We've basically all been together night and day this whole week. But it's been awesome! So much fun! Anyway thats why I haven't really gotten the chance to update. Enough rambling! I just want to say thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews! I couldn't believe how many alerts I got. It shocked me! But thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Clare's POV**

A week. It's been a full week since Eli and Sarah started dating. It's horrible. Unfortunately Eli and I have all the same classes. Including Sarah. Which means every day I come to school, I have to see them together. I try my best to ignore them, but it's a lot harder than one would think. I can always see them out of the corner of my eye in class, making little faces at eachother, texting, or Eli giving her his special smirk, that should only be for me. It hurts. Watching them together makes me sick to my stomach, and I hate this feeling. Liking someone so much and knowing that you can never be with them, and that they don't even know that you like them. But what's the point of telling them anyway, when you already know they aren't going to like you back. You'll always just be in the friends zone, and there's no getting out. The worst part is, is that whatever class project we have now, for any class, I'm no longer Eli's parter like I used to be. Nope, Sarah officialy took that place. She couldn't even leave me with one thing. She had to take the guy I'm madly in love with, and she also had to take him away from me as my project partner too. But I guess she didn't take my best friend. Although, it's getting much harder to remain his friend, when all I do when I see him is hurt. I think about him with her, and how happy he seems to be when they're together. It's heartbreaking and there's nothing I can do about it. I can tell you one thing though, I'm not going to sit around forever and watch him be happy with somebody else. If he's happy with her, then that's great, I'm happy for him, but I need to be happy too, and sticking around here isn't going to help me. I need to get out and move on. That's why I've decided to change schools. I'm not going to tell Eli. In fact, I think it would be better if I didn't keep in contact with him at all. He'll always be my best friend, but some things have changed, and I can't fix them.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey man" I said to Adam as I walked into English class and took my seat next to him.

"Oh, hey bro whats up?" He asked, looking up from the comic book he had been reading.

"Do you know what's wrong with Clare? She hasn't really been herself lately. She wont look at me in class, she never comes to my locker any more like she used to, she never texts or calls me, I don't get it. And she always looks sad if I'm at her house trying to hang out with her. This isn't the Clare I know at all. I miss her"

"I tried to warn you man. I told you that Clare likes you. She isn't going to want to watch you be with Sarah all of the time. It'll hurt her."

"Dude you're wrong, I already told you that there is no way that Clare likes me. We're just friends. She's probably just sick, or worried about something. Today's Friday, I bet you come Monday she'll be back to normal. I'm probably worrying for nothing."

"Whatever man, just be careful, don't say I didn't warn you"

Just then Clare walked into the room, head down, and looking sad. I figured I would say hi to her, I haven't really talked to her in a while and I miss her.

"Hey Clare" I said to her while smirking. She turned her head to me before sitting down, and I saw a small flash of hope or happiness, or whatever it was in her eyes, and as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. Her facial expressions faded, turning into a somewhat frown, and her blue orbs dulled. It pained me to see her that way, and whatever is wrong with her, I'm hoping will be fixed soon, because I hate the terms we're on right now.

"Oh, hey Eli" She replied back softly. The enthusiasm she usually had whenever she saw me was completely gone. I'm just hoping that she'll be better by Monday. I want my friend back.

**~MONDAY~**

**Eli's POV**

"Adam, have you seen Clare? She hasn't been in any of our classes today. Is she still sick?" I asked while we were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Uh, yes, I've seen her, but not since yesterday, and no she's not sick. She hasn't been sick."

"Oh, well where is she? why isn't she in school?"

"Uh..."

"Adam, what aren't you telling me?" I asked started to get slightly annoyed, and not to mention worried about Clare. What could have happened to her?

"She moved to a different school Eli." He sighed, letting out the breath of air he had been holding in.

"WHAT! What do you mean she moved to a different school? You've got to be joking right?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe that she would just up and leave to another school, without even so much as tell me she was doing so.

"I _mean_ she moved to a different school. As in the one a couple of blocks away from here. She left because of you. I tried to tell you she liked you Eli, but you didn't believe me. And now she left, because it hurt her to much to have to see you with Sarah everyday"

"What? How do you know this?"

"Because I talk to her Eli, I was at her house all weekend trying to comfort her, and get her ready for her new school. I told her that I would miss having her here at Degrassi but I knew it wasn't fair to ask her to stay when she was hurting. And you would have known this too, if you actually took time away from Sarah to be Clare's best friend like you used to be. Maybe she would have even told you how she was feeling"

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that she actually likes me. Oh man, I screwed up big time. I can't believe she just moved to a different school without telling me! That hurts dude. Clare is always supposed to be my best friend, I have to get her back. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but...I'm in love with her. I have been since the moment we met. I just never told her, or you. I figured she would never like me back so I tried to push the feelings aside, I figured we would always be just friends. I went out with Sarah because I thought I would never be with Clare. I have to get her back dude, I can't live without Clare in my life."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I dont know yet"

"Well why don't you call her? Beg her to come back to Degrassi, and tell her how you feel"

"You're right, I should call her. Try to get her to come back, even if I don't tell her about my feelings right away, I need her back in my life some way dude"

"Here, you can use my phone. She'll think I'm calling and she'll pick up. She might not pick up if she knows it's you, she's sort of trying to block you from her memory, and end ties" Adam said while handing me his cell phone across the table"

"Thanks I owe you, and I'm sorry for not believing you, that was really stupid of me"

"Dont mention it"

I began to dial Clare's number, as I walked out of the noisy, and crowded cafeteria, into a deserted hall way. I pressed send, and the phone rang about three times before she finally picked up"

_"Hello?"_ I heard her beautiful voice ask into the phone.

"Clare..." I breathed out, just barely above a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Ok, so I know that I have been MIA for quite along time. I've had major writers block, and am back in college, and I've been extremely busy! I've really missed writing and updating my stories on here though, so when this popped into my head tonight I decided to give it another try. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but to be honest, I didn't really think I was going to finish this story. I hope I will now though, just please bare with me, it might take some time. Anyway, you don't know how great it feels to be back! I'm so excited and I love you guys! Oh, and about all my other stories I haven't finished yet, I don't really think that I intend to finish the ones that are not done such as Making Friends With My Neighbor. I just have major writers block and don't know where to go with it. But if you really wanted me to finish the story, give me some ideas and I might consider doing it! Thank you everyone! Please read and enjoy! And please review! I've been away for so long, I am craving them! :)**

**Eli's POV**

_"Clare"...I breathed out, just barely above a whisper. _

"_Eli?_" She asked. I didn't know whether or not her tone implied that she was happy to hear from me, or that she was surprised I was calling, and at any minute was going to hang up the phone.

"Yeah, it's me Clare. Listen please don't hang up, I think we really need to talk about some things. But first off I want to say please come back to Degrassi, we can work this out. I can't even believe that you would just leave without telling me. It really hurt Clare. I thought we were supposed to be best friends. Last time I checked best friends tell eachother _EVERYTHING_, and don't just ditch one another."

_"Eli" _She said with a sigh_. "Things just got complicated, that's all. And if best friends were really supposed to tell eachother everything, then you would have told me when you started dating Sarah. Anyway, we were headed down a path that we could no longer walk down together. Let's face it, there just isn't room for three people to walk side by side on one path. Someone always has to walk behind. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I figured it would be best. If things work out, and we end up meeting eachother again someday, then we will know that this friendship was meant to be. But until then, it's time we go our own ways. I can't walk behind forever Eli. And it's not fair to ask me to"_

"But you don't get it Clare! I _want _to walk side by side with you on the same path. I don't want there to be three people! Just you and me. Adam told me how you really felt about me Clare, and I think It's time that we discuss this. Please, just talk to me, that's all I'm asking for. I'm not ready to end this thing here Clare, and I know you're not either, otherwise you would have hung up the phone already. Especially after you told Adam you wanted to end all ties, and basically never speak to me again. If thats what you really wanted, you wouldn't be talking to me looking for closure"

"_I have to go Eli, I'm at school and class is about to start soon"_

"C'mon Clare, please don't do this to me. You may not believe me when I say this, but if you hang up that phone and walk away, you'll break my heart."

_"Eli..."_ She breathed, unsure.

"Please Clare, just talk to me, that's all I ask for"

_"Ok, but I don't think that there is anything we can fix Eli"_

"But we can try"

_"Alright. I have to go, but meet me at my house tonight at six. We can talk then"_

"Thank you Clare. You don't know what this means to me"

"_Your welcome Eli, but I'm not going to get my hopes up just yet"_

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

"_Goodbye Eli"_

"Bye Clare" I hung up the phone, and leaned my back up against one of the cold lockers in the abandoned hallway, letting out a breath of air I seemed to have been holding in through our entire conversation. Atleast she had agreed to talk to me. That's all I want. Maybe we can work this thing out. Make things go back to normal. If anything, I just want my best friend back. And maybe if things work out we could be something more. I have to let her know how I feel. Obviously we have been holding our feelings in for way to long now. That's how we got ourselves into this mess. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

I walked back into the cafeteria, headed back to Adam, my mind on nothing but Clare, when Sarah walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Only semi breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hey baby, wanna come sit with me? Now that Clare's gone, there is nothing keeping you sitting over at that table with the tranny. I know you were only nice to him because Clare was "supposedly" your best friend, but now that she's gone you don't have to worry about that any more. I mean, if she was really your best friend, she wouldn't have transfered schools without telling you now would she?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I may have happened to hear a tad bit of your phone call when I was headed to my locker"

"Wow, eavesdropping? Really? You know what Sarah? You don't know anything about Adam or Clare. Or me for that matter. All you ever want to do is makeout or flaunt me off to your friends every where we go like I'm some kind of shiny new purse. Well newsflash Sarah, your a bitch, and I'm not a shiny new purse. I'm not anything to you. And I don't only hang out with Adam because of Clare, I actually like Adam, he's a really great friend and person. Something you would know nothing about. So why don't you just forget about me, and go back to your little bimbo friends. Find someone else that doesn't mind being your twenty four hour arm candy, cause we're through."

"But E-Eli, wait..." I heard Sarah say as I began to walk off.

I turned around and took two steps back towards Sarah. We were now eye to eye. I looked straight into those two black coals, and then smirked at her.

"Oh, Eli, thank God. You had me worried there for a minute. I knew you weren't really serious." She said while smiling at me and beginning to wrap her arms around my neck.

I kept my smirk in place, removed her hands from around my neck, and looked her straight in the eye when I told her, "I forgot to tell you something. I'm in love with Clare. Oh, and get over yourself." I patted her gently on the cheek and walked away, my ego sky rocketing through the roof. _I can't believe I just told off Sarah Jax. _

I began laughing to myself when I heard, "UGGGHHH! ELI!" Across the entire cafeteria as I sat back down in my seat with Adam. I can't wait for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really busy lately and wanted to post this. Oh, and I'm sure I have my fair share of spelling mistakes in here, but try to bare with me. I don't know how to turn my spell check on. lol Anyway thank you for the great reviews, and TurboWiz70, you always make my day. :) Thank you for the great review.**

**Eli's POV**

**~Six o'clock that night~**

I parked Morty outside of Clare's house, and made my way to her front steps. My breathing was ragged, and my palms began to sweat uncrontrollably. I don't think I've ever been so nervous to see Clare in my life. But then again, I had never been in the position of having to have this sort of conversation with her.

As I made it to her door, I took a deep breath, and knocked. I stood there, rubbing my sweaty palms together, shuffling my feet back and forth, and looking in the opposite direction of her house. Anything to keep my mind preoccupied from what was about to come.

As she opened the door, I looked up and smiled brightly at her. She was only in her regular school clothes, but she looked beautiful. Especially with the light blue shirt she was wearing that made her beautiful blue orbs stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hi" I managed, still mesmerized.

"Hey Eli. Um, come in, we can go up to my room or something"

"Cool" I replied while walking past her and inside of her home. I had been here plenty of times before, so I quickly made my way up to her room and sat down on the edge of her small bed. I watched her slowly walk in behind me and do the same. Seeing that she also seemed a tad bit uncomfortable, made me ease up a little.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about exactly?" She asked, looking down at her hands and no where near my face.

"Us" I breathed out. Her head shot up, and she looked straight into my eyes. But this time hers held no emotion. I had to admit it sort of frightened me. I mean, does this mean that I have no hope at all?

"Last time I checked, there was no us"

_Well that hurt. _

"Clare there was always an us, just not the us that you wanted there to be, and that's mainly because I never knew the way you felt"

"Well now you do. And I'm sorry that you found out, but I tried to do something about it when I switched schools"

"Why are you sorry that I found out?"

"Because it's not like this changes anything Eli. I never told you I liked you as more than a friend for a reason. And it's because I knew you didn't like me back. And if you came here today just to reject me and tell me all of the reasons that we can't be together, and how sorry you are for ever leading me on, then you should just leave now. I didn't tell you to begin with because I wanted to save this rejection. I recieved the first half the day I found out you were dating Sarah. I lost all hope that day. So I already know that you don't want to be with me. There. That's it. This conversation is over, I already said everything for you."

"Clare, would you just listen to me for a minute? First of all, I broke up with Sarah. Partly because she's a bitch, but mainly because I want to be with you. I only went out with her because I thought I had no hope of being with you. I was just as scared as you were. I didn't want to admit my feelings, for fear of being rejected. But I came here today to tell you how I feel, how I've always felt. You were always more than a best friend to me Clare. Well, atleast I wanted you to be. I tried to let those feelings go when I thought you would never like me in return. But I'm sitting here with you right now, putting my heart out on the line, knowing very well that you could reject me and never come back to Degrassi. But that's a chance I'm willing to take because...I love you Clare."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your great reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome and I love the support! This flowed into my head tonight and I decided I should get it down. I'm so glad that I could update so soon because I look forward to all of your reviews. I also know how irritating it can be to wait on a story you like for so long. I hate waiting for updates! lol Anyway, thank you for all of the great reviews and support, and here is the last chapter of "If you're happy, I'm happy"! I am fairly pleased with this chapter, but I will wait anxously to see what you all think. Please review and let me know! :) **

**Eli's POV**

Clare stared at me shocked, before her face turned into a mix of anger and confusion. She jumped up from the bed and threw her hands into the air.

"You can't. You can't just love me Eli! Everything that I've wished for can't just all of a sudden be falling into place. It doesn't work that way! This is real life, and this can't happen. It wasn't meant to happen! If Adam had never told you that I liked you, like I told him not to to begin with, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, and things would be going on like they should be."

I stood up with her, and took a step closer.

"But Adam did tell me Clare. Whether he was supposed to or not, he did. So obviously this _was_ meant to happen. If it wasn't, Adam would have kept his promise to you not to tell me, and I may not be with the love of my life right now. Quite frankly, I think that we should be _thanking_ Adam. We can both finally have what we want Clare, and that's eachother. So why are you so afraid of this? Do you not love me back?"

"How could you even say that Eli? I've loved you since I've met you. And I'm scared because I'm not just magically supposed to get everything I've wished for, and I'm afraid that even if I turn around for half a second, and look back, you won't be there. I'll realize that this whole thing was a figment of my imagination, and it'll tear me apart. So please Eli, please, tell me I'm not dreaming, and maybe I wont be so afraid."

"Clare, I promise you, you're not dreaming. I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you that if you turn around and look back, or even just close your eyes for a second, I'll still be here. I'll always be here, but only if you want me to be." I took a step closer to her and whispered in her hear sofly. "Go ahead, try it."

Her eyes were slightly damp, and I could see the hesitance, but she must have trusted me enough because as I watched her, she slowly closed her eyes.

We stood there for a minute or two, in the middle of her quiet bedroom, with me just staring at her as she kept her eyes shut tightly. I slowly reached up and put my hands on her arms for reasurance, letting her know that it was okay to open her eyes, that I had kept my promise and wasn't going anywhere.

"Clare, you can open your eyes, I'm still here" I whispered into her ear once again.

She began crying more and she furiously shook her head back and forth.

"No Eli! I can't! I can't!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Yes you can Clare, you can. Just open your eyes, I'm still here, you can hear me. Just trust me Clare, open your eyes."

She regained most of the control over her heavy sobs, and was left with a few short sniffles and deep intakes of breath. She stood there, as I watched her, and slowly but surely, opened her eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on mine, and she saw for herself that I was truly still standing there, she threw her arms around me in the tightest hug she'd ever given me, and began crying into my shoulder.

"Shh Clare, it's ok. I'm here."

"I love you Eli" she breathed out into my shoulder

"I love you too Clare" I whispered into her light auburn curls.

"Thank you for not leaving Eli"

"I told you I never will Clare, and I intend to keep that promise. By the way, since I finally got you to open your eyes..." I said to her while pulling back, but still keeping her in my arms.

"Yeah?" She asked

I gave a slight smirk and said "Since I finally got you to open your eyes, because I want you to look at me when I ask you this, you know, just so you can make sure it's real and all" I joked with her grinning and giving a slight chuckle.

"Oh shut up Eli" She giggled while giving my arm a slight punch.

"Okay, in all seriousness now Edwards, I am standing here right now, asking Clare Diane Edwards, AKA my best friend, if she will do me the biggest favor in the world, and be my girlfriend?"

She gasped a little, slighly shocked, but then smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her in my life.

"That's no favor Eli, I'd gladly do that any day"

I smiled back widely at her, and looked lovingly into soft blue orbs. I can't believe that I am finally dating my best friend. The best friend that I've been in love with since I met. The best friend who knows me better than anyone else, and who I will gladly spend the rest of my life with if she will let me.

I slowly leaned down, and captured her lips in a loving kiss. I couldn't have felt happier as our lips moved together. A mix of her soft lips with a slight hint of strawberry, and my rough but gentle replies. We worked together, we seemed to fit. My first kiss with Clare, and it was even better than I had ever imagined that it could be. I should have never imagined it in the first place I suppose, considering it does no favors to what the actually thing is really like. Bliss. I love you Clare.

As Clare pulled back, I held onto her tightly, and wrapped my arms around her in another hug. I can't believe that she's actually mine.

"Hey Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?" She asked, fixating her eyes on my own.

"If you're happy, I'm happy" I replied back with a smile. And it was true, seeing Clare happy, did make me happy, and being with her, was way more than I could have ever asked for.


End file.
